This invention relates to a key input device applicable to electronic devices such as a personal computer, a word processor, etc., and more particularly to a key input device applicable to highly portable information terminals such as computers of a note book size, of a mini note book size smaller than the note book size, of a palm top size, etc.
The entire contents of Japanese Patent Application No. 9-135295 filed May 26, 1997 are incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a highly portable personal computer with a key input device. In this specification, the key input device includes a keyboard with a plurality of keys and a keyboard controller for outputting a key code corresponding to a depressed key.
In the computer shown in FIG. 1, a keyboard 1 is formed integral with a computer main body 2. The keyboard 1 is electrically connected, via a keyboard controller for outputting a key code corresponding to a depressed key, to internal units built in the main body 2, for example, main unit including a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and peripheral units such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), a CD-ROM (Compact Disk Read Only Memory) drive, etc.
The keyboard 1 has substantially rectangular data keys 1a including character keys, numeral keys and code keys, substantially rectangular control keys (hatched keys in FIG. 1) 1b including an xe2x80x9cEnterxe2x80x9d key, a xe2x80x9cHomexe2x80x9d key, etc., and function keys 1c for effecting predetermined functions.
The data keys 1a are linearly arranged in rows. The data key rows are arranged in slanted columns such that they deviate from each other at a predetermined pitch in the row direction. The data keys 1a arranged as above are put substantially between the control keys 1b, and a space bar included in the data keys 1a is put between some of the control keys 1b. More specifically, the control keys 1b-1 to 1b-4 indicate the xe2x80x9cHomexe2x80x9d key with a function for moving the cursor to a leftmost row position, an xe2x80x9cEndxe2x80x9d key with a function for moving the cursor to a rightmost row position, a xe2x80x9cPgUpxe2x80x9d key with a function for returning the cursor by one page, and a xe2x80x9cPgDnxe2x80x9d key with a function for advancing the cursor by one page, respectively. The function keys 1c are arranged in the uppermost row of the keyboard 1. Further, the above keys are arranged to meet a predetermined standard such as the ASCII.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show examples of the keyboard 1 with the above-described key arrangement. FIG. 2 shows a key arrangement for USA, while FIG. 3 shows a key arrangement for Europe. The overall key arrangement of each of FIGS. 2 and 3 is similar to that of FIG. 1. However, sign assignments to the data keys 1a slightly differs between FIGS. 2 and 3, since frequency in use of each sign differs among different countries. Furthermore, the length of the space bar differs since the number of data keys 1a differs. In each of the key arrangements, however, the control keys 1b-i to 1b-4 are arranged at a right end portion of the keyboard.
Recently, more compact and hence more portable personal computers have been developed. In accordance with the development, it is necessary to further reduce the sizes of the keyboard 1 and each key thereof. The size of each key is generally represented by the distance (key pitch) between the center points of adjacent data keys. To meet the recent demand for reduction of the keyboard size, the key pitch may become 13 mm or less if the same number of keys as in the conventional case should be arranged on the keyboard. Where the key pitch is that small, the operability of the keys may well reduce, resulting in erroneous operation of the computer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a key input device with a keyboard of a restricted size which secures a key pitch sufficient to key input.
It is another object of the invention to provide a key input device with a keyboard which has a reduced number of keys arranged in a devised manner, a sufficient key pitch secured due to the reduced number of keys, and sufficient operability and functions realized by the devised arrangement of the keys.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a key input device applicable to a computer system having a display unit, comprising: a keyboard including a plurality of keys; and a controller connected to the keyboard, for generating a key code corresponding to a depressed one of the keys; wherein the plurality of keys include four cursor movement keys for moving a cursor which appears on the display unit, and an Fn key, and if an area of the keyboard is divided into left-hand and right-hand areas in accordance with a predetermined home position, the Fn key is located in one of the left-hand and right-hand areas, has the four cursor movement keys located.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a A key input device comprising: a keyboard including a plurality of keys; and a controller connected to the keyboard, for generating a key code corresponding to a depressed one of the keys; wherein the plurality of keys include a data key group and a plurality of control keys, the data key group consisting of a plurality of substantially rectangular data keys which are linearly arranged in rows, the rows of the data keys deviate from each other by a predetermined key pitch in a row direction, the plurality of control keys are adjacent to the data key group and having predetermined functions, and at least one of the data keys which is located in a line where a predetermined one of the control keys is located, has a shorter row-directional dimension than other data keys.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a key input device comprising: a keyboard including a plurality of keys; and a controller connected to the keyboard, for generating a key code corresponding to a depressed one of the keys, wherein the plurality of keys include a data key group consisting of a plurality of substantially rectangular data keys which are linearly arranged in rows, the rows of the data keys deviate from each other by a predetermined key pitch in a row direction, the data key group includes first and second data keys indicative of a home position for an operator of the key input device; and the first and second data keys and data keys of the data key group, which are located in a same slanted column as each of the first and second data keys, have a shorter row-directional dimension than other data keys.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a keyboard comprising: four cursor movement keys for moving a cursor which appears on the display unit; and an Fn key, wherein if an area of the keyboard is divided into left-hand and right-hand areas in accordance with a predetermined home position, the Fn key is located in one of the left-hand and right-hand areas, has the four cursor movement keys located.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a keyboard comprising: a data key group; and a plurality of control keys, wherein the data key group consists of a plurality of substantially rectangular data keys which are linearly arranged in rows, the rows of the data keys deviate from each other by a predetermined key pitch in a row direction, the plurality of control keys are adjacent to the data key group and having predetermined functions, and at least one of the data keys which is located in a line where a predetermined one of the control keys is located, has a shorter row-directional dimension than other data keys.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provide keyboard comprising: at least one function key for effecting a predetermined function; at least one control key; and a data key group, wherein the data key group consists of a plurality of substantially rectangular data keys which are linearly arranged in rows, the rows of the data keys deviate from each other by a predetermined key pitch in a row direction, the data key group includes first and second data keys indicative of a home position for an operator of the key input device, and the first and second data keys and data keys of the data key group, which are located in a same slanted column as each of the first and second data keys, have a shorter row-directional dimension than other data keys.
In the present invention, a key pitch sufficient to key input is secured in the compact keyboard. Further, in the key input device of the invention, the key pitch is further increased by reducing the number of keys, and the key arrangement is devised such that the keyboard has sufficient functions even with the reduced number of keys.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinbefore.